Love Me, Love-Me-Not!
by ChocMochaLatte
Summary: He blushed hot crimson and looked down, at their hips that were conjoined, constrained by clothes, yet the sensations that wreaked through him were a thousand times amplified. Leo gave him a smouldering look, "Des," he called, voice deep and sultry. He felt his resistance being dented, his willpower sucked away by those glittering, panther-like eyes. - Enjoy ! -


Title: Love Me, Love Me Not?

Characters: Life (as Leo, AMOLAD), Death (as Des Aeva, AMOLAD)

* * *

"Take OK, cut!" Leo sighed heavily as one of the floor staff passed him a towel and the spotlights went off.

"And... It's a wrap! You were brilliant Leo; this is absolutely going to be the next box-office hit!" He smiled his movie-star smile when the director complimented him, that's what he said after every movie ends anyway. Leo was starting to get bored fast with the glam and glitz of the reel life. He tossed his towel aside and whistled out loud.

Des turned towards the source of the whistle, it was his cheeky charge. Leo winked at him, signalling towards his caravan. Des rolled his eyes and ignored him, continuing his talk with the set managers. The Broadway-famous actor was behind him at once, flashing his dazzling grin at the crowd before dragging him away to the privacy of the caravan.

"What are you _doing_?" Des wrenched himself away from the shorter man's hold; pale face already flushed a delightful shade of crimson. Leo untangled his tie from his collar, black silk sliding almost provocatively against the starched white of his shirt. He roped the tie around the Des' delicately arched neck and _pulled._ The taller man stumbled forward almost comically; with his head bowed and a blush creeping from underneath his cravat-covered neck spilling to his cheeks, Des was a picture to behold.

" _Leo..."_ His eyes were closed, lips trembling, from fear or anticipation, Leo wasn't quite sure. He lifted one hand and placed it on his cheek, "Open your eyes, Des," he whispered close to his manager's ear. Amber eyes glimmered like molten gold in the dark warmth that ensconced them, "I need to go, _we have to_ _pack up!_ "

As soon as he said that, the van jerked forward, then began rolling. Des' eyes widened, "Wha- Leo grinned, "I took care of that."

He blushed hot crimson and looked down, at their hips that were conjoined, constrained by clothes, yet the sensations that wreaked through him were a _thousand_ times amplified. Leo gave him a smouldering look, " _Des_ ," he called, voice deep and sultry. He felt his resistance being dented, his willpower sucked away by those glittering, panther-likeeyes.

"Leo..." A kiss, a capitulation.

He arched his back, hips thrust forward, shuddering when the friction warmed him all the way to his toes. He wound his hand into the thick mane that was Leo's hair, lips open, spilling forth barely concealed gasps and appreciative moans.

" _Fuck!"_

The nerves in Des' throat were strained, eyes closed but tears pooling at the corner of his eyes, " _Leo,_ " his voice was shaky, eyes glassy with unshed tears and thinly veiled desire.

 _For him._

He could go _wild_ for those looks Des gave him, he thought with a furtively pleased smile.

Des couldn't see clearly, his vision was tainted with white, lingering effects from his lover's much _too_ delicious onslaught. He threw his hips forward, rocking against the movie star, rough denim heightening his arousal to the point of being _painfully unbearable_. He kissed Leo like a man starved, all the while whispering, "Leo... _Leo_ , _**please**_!"

The room spun so fast his heady desire turned into lurching giddiness, "Slow down, lover-boy," Leo filled the entire expanse of his sight, " _we've got all the time we_ _need_..."

He gasped again – giddiness all forgotten – when Leo pressed against him, ripping the buttons of his neatly pressed shirt apart. They were on the bed, he realised, feeling the soft, cool duvet underneath him, cooling his sweltering skin.

"Lovely," his lover crooned at his ear, giving his the tender skin in his clavicle a dainty bite, then laved his tongue over it to soothe the sting.

Leo loved seeing Des naked, partially because he was absolutely in love with painting the pale, ivory-sprinkled man with marks of his everywhere; _all over_ his body. He also enjoyed seeing Des being thoroughly rankled by his condition next morning, it made him _even_ more adorable.

And it kept the jackals at bay.

He hated seeing anyone closing up on his Des inappropriately, it made him want tear the person into two and feast on their blood.

Yes, he was _that_ bad where it concerned Des.

And the other part was that because nothing turned Des on _more_ than having Leo's mark on him. It made him less inhibited, _wilder,_ and added a little more vocal to the usually sedate, even-tempered man. Their bedroom was the only place Des reigned over the more dominant Leo, where he took the reins in his own hands, controlling the pace at which Leo moved, touched or pleasured him.

Today was no different either, Leo thought as he felt those long fingers grabbing onto his shirt, pulling him closer, and closer still, even when there was no more space left to fill between their bodies, "Enough teasing, need you now, Leo – _fuck, please!"_ The sentence ended with a breathy ' _oh!'_ when he'd finally wrested the boxers off his soft-limbed lover, and engulfed him whole in his _hot, wet_ and _absolutely_ _sinful_ mouth.

Des almost sat up at that _more_ than pleasurable foray, eyes closed, hands tangled in the bedcovers and pretty pink lips open but unable to get anything else asides from a choked, " _Leo, oh,"_ out. He sought after the shorter man; hands colliding with his head, gasping when he twirled his tongue over the sensitive nerve underneath, Des grabbed a fistful of his hair and _tugged._

The movie star was confused, "What's wrong?" concern tinted his voice, distressed emerald eyes seeking him, his troubles out. Des pulled him closer, laid his forehead on Leo's, breaths harsh and body _quaking_ with the after-effects of his _maddening_ move. "Hey, Des, love, are you hurt?" Said man found himself shaking his head fervently to the query, eyes glimmering with love and need when he answered, "Together."

Leo understood at once what he meant, the smile he gave so heart-warmingly beautiful that Des felt his heart overflow with tender affection for this gorgeous man in front of him.

Cradling the taller man close to him, Leo kissed him softly, on his smooth, wide forehead, both his eyes, his long, patrician nose, and then, before his mouth landed on those quivering, delectable pair of lips, he whispered, " _I love you, Des._.."

His soul bared in his eyes, heart on his sleeve, he chose that moment to _thrust_ into his lover's pliant body, the sheer intensity of their emotions making them both _explode_ at the minimal contact. Leo shuddered; heart almost ruptured open with the force of his release, long suppressed feelings erupting forth like a geyser unbound.

When he came into, he felt something warm spilling onto his neck, trickling down the tanned expanse of his body. Confused and more than afraid, he pushed himself up with great difficulty, limbs almost rendered useless from the pleasure he'd only just experienced, he looked at Des. Or at least, tried to.

The slender-bodied man was clinging to his neck, refusing to let go, "Des?" He tried to unlock the arms that were crossed behind his neck, but they only tightened further, his body pressing closer to the shorter man, accidentally taking Leo deeper inside him.

"Okay, okay," Leo gasped, and tried to pacify his obviously distraught manager (and himself) by stroking his back, humming a random tune in hopes of calming him down, and it was then he heard Des' broken whispers, "Love you... Leo... _So much_... Leo, _Leo_..."

"Hey," he turned to the side and laid a kiss on Des' delicate, snowy-white ear, coaxing his arms off his neck and looked at him properly this time. Even teary-eyed and blotchy-faced, Des was still resplendent, Leo thought, leaning down to kiss away those wayward tears that dared to sneak down his lover's fine skin and taint him.

"Des," he called, amber eyes glanced shyly at his way then turned the other, the blotches on his cheeks now splashed onto his neck and chest, "What?" He growled cutely, making the actor grin naughtily at him. "You love me?" He punctuated his question with a wicked thrust, making the taller man gasp and glare at him, "No," he answered defiantly.

"Oh," Leo's voice dripped with intent and purpose, the glint in his eyes dangerous, " _really?_ " He sneaked one hand into the space where their bodies were joined, fingers fluttering against Des' waning arousal.

"Leo, n- _Oh!"_ Des trembled against the effect of those dextrous fingers on him, he was now harder than a rock, body taut like a violin string as Leo toyed with him mercilessly. The fingers teased him relentlessly, stringing him higher and higher, his back arched in raw pleasure until he finally saw the stars burst in a cascade of thousand colours, painting Leo's face in their wake.

When conscience came to get him a few moments later, he found himself wrapped in Leo's warm embrace, his touch soothing and gentle, eyes smiling at him with mellow gentleness and hint of mischief hidden beneath them, "Still don't love me?" He asked, lips open in a half-grin, half-smile.

' _So beautiful,'_ Des thought, rising up to kiss that stupid grin off his lips, smirking as he left the latter breathless when he was done, " _Yes."_

He laughed then, kissing his feisty, delicate manager all over until he growled to be left alone. But Leo only smiled, and said, "I'll keep you happy, forever. No matter what happens."

Des flushed and grumbled something like an approval under his breath, which made Leo whoop loudly and spin him around the room, later tumbling into the bed with a happy laugh, "Thanks, Des," he whispered softly and kissed him, pouring all his feelings into it.

 _Finito._


End file.
